Sphere Hunters
by The-Original-Sphere-Hunter
Summary: This is based on FFX-2, chapter 4 is up. Hope you like it! PLZ R&R :)
1. Real emotion

~*~please note that this fanfic is available only to fanfiction.net & ffx2.com~*~  
  
Chapter One.  
  
It was a warm Thursday afternoon in Besaid. The humid sea breeze brushed over Yuna's body. Her brown hair, which was now down to her ankles, was in a red ribbon she also had a pink hood draped over her fine slim shoulders and wore a yellow band around her upper arm and a black wristband. Her white sleeveless top is open in the middle with Tidus blitz logo, made from black metal that glinted in the afternoon sun. The necklace that graced her smooth well-muscled neck also caught the sun. Silver metal with two rose buds on the side each arched and in the middle was a beautiful flower embellishing a round crystal. Two golden rings hugged her waist just below was a pink material that just covered her belly button. The blue wavy dress covered her left leg and part of her black mini shorts supported by a tanned belt with a pouch pack. She wore black knee-high boots with white lasses.  
  
"It has been two years since the eternal calm", Yuna thought as she walked out of her house and moved through the streets of Besaid. 'Two years' 'two years since we killed sin.' Yuna walked down to the centre of Besaid. She stood in the middle of the towns centre square 'two year since I summed Velfor my first aeon..In a way I miss aeons but for Spira's happiness I would give up anything.almost anything..' The hysterical screaming of a young child snaps Yuna out of her dream like state "LADY YUNA! LADY YUNA! A fiend a fiend is here!" She turned her head and stared at the four-legged dog like fiend running into Besaid. "I don't think so!" Yuna whispered to herself. She pulled a single gun out of her back belt holster. The silver barrel of the pistol caught the sun's rays, as did the gold that covered the back part of the barrel and the fire ring mechanism of the gun. The handle was black and a quarter circle graced its side. Yuna slid her index finger on the silver trigger of the pistol.  
  
The sound of the gunshot echoed through besaid like a crack of thunder through the air. Birds flew out of the trees and the fiend's blood fell to the ground. It bust into pyre flies one brushed past Yuna. 'I am glad..Fiends are less common now.I guess now they lost there leader they are wandering.It is weird I still do sending's I guess people need to fell comforted.But what about me? Who is here to comfort me?' She slid her gun back into her back holster realising she was still in the same pose. Yuna looked around there was a few kids looking at her. Yuna blushed and continued to walk out of Besaid.  
  
'I wonder were Paine went?' Yuna tracked up the hill and stopped she turned and looked at the broken pillar.. 'We used to pray here....' She sat down and stared at the stone icon. 'I remember when we prayed here 2 years ago.and Tidus.he.he prayed to.' She stared at the sky 'It hurts to think of him. "I know it sounds selfish...But this is my story"...' Yuna thought painfully.There was a rustle in the bush... "Damn you Tidus.YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" A four-legged fiend jumped out and struck at Yuna. Yuna drew her gun's and flipped backwards she shot the fiend in midair "Damn you, Damn you, DAMN YOU!" Her feet hit the hard ground Yuna shot the fiend repeatedly the sound of the gunshots thundered through the trees, and lit up her face. Tears streamed down her face "damn you" She shot the already dead fiend "You said if I whistled you would come running! I whistled damn it! I whistled until my throat was sore! DAMN IT!"  
  
She fell to her knees her guns falling to the ground. Yuna clenched her fist and punched the ground repeatedly. Her tears dropped onto the dry dusty ground. . "Yunie...?" A blond haired girl with a big blue bandana and plats that hang stylishly embellished with blue and pink beads she had long spikes that stuck up and hair that flowed down past her neck. The girl leaned closer to Yuna her red, orange and yellow scarf brushed Yuna "Yunie don't cry." The girl was on her knees holding Yuna she was wearing a yellow bikini bra and a dark green mini skirt supported by a yellow belt with two pouch packs and brown fingerless gloves. Her arms had white sleeves with bows tied up the arm revealing her silky smooth skin; her shoes had black soles, white bottoms and blue top parts. "Oh Rikku I.miss him so much" More tears rolled down Yuna's cheek. "Why.why did he go.?" Rikku held Yuna and patted her back. "Don't worry Yunie.We will find him" Rikku gathered Yuna's guns together and handed tem to her. It was late now and the last rays of the sun had nearly faded to nothing, some of the brightest stars were a faint glimmer in the darkening night sky.  
  
"Yunie.?"A voice echoed through her mind. "Yunie I found him!" Yuna turned and looked at the dark empty room. "Rikku.?" Yuna got off her bed and flung open the door to her bedroom. "Rikku where are you!?" Yuna walked outside into the blazing sun of Besaid. "Oh you're such a good kisser Tidus" Yuna stopped at the sound of Rikku's voice. She had walked to the town entrance and slowly stuck her head around the corner. Rikku was there with her arms around Tidus her breasts tightly pressed up against his chest. 'R.Rikku.How.How could you?' Yuna thought. When Yuna looked around the corner again. Rikku was all over Tidus like rash. Tidus looked up from Rikku to stare at Yuna. Yuna's heart stopped, as she looked at Tidus, She has adored him for so long and there was Rikku her only cousin all over her man. "Rikku...!" "Yunie he is a great kisser isn't he?" Rikku stroked Tidus's chest. Anger was building in Yuna. "You bitch!" Yuna threw her hand onto the belt holster and drew both guns out "You stupid bitch...I'LL KILL YOU!" As Yuna cresses the silver triggers, shots thundered out of the guns.  
  
No!" screamed Yuna as her eyes flung open with a jolt sweat trickled down her for head, the crack of the gunshot rang clear in her mind looking outside Yuna saw that it was still dark. She flung off her blanket revealing a white bra and underwear as she got out of bed. As she dressed Yuna paced around the room, Yuna walked out of the room and in to the kitchen of her new house. 'I wonder where Tidus went. Did he go to the farplane..or did he just disappear..I hate him for that.' She made herself a cup of hot chocolate she sat down in an armchair looking out the window. 'I wonder what will happen to magic...will it disappear.' She let out a silent laugh 'No it could never disappear noway.it is still strong.' The sun slowly creped over the horizon the sea around Besaid looked like it was on fire. Yuna could hear a few birds in the trees. She put her mug into the sink and rinsed it out.She walked outside into the crisp morning air and along one of the dirt paths that ambled through the town passing by the crusaders lodge. "Yunie" Rikku yelled from the window I will be down in a sec as she raced from the room down to the front of the crusaders lodge still in pink pyjamas with bunny rabbits on it and a yellow toothbrush hanging from between her teeth. "Wait a minute will ya, let me get dressed and I will come with you" the last part said over her shoulder as she raced back inside. Yuna looked up at the sky as she was waiting for Rikku to come down. The last of the stars were disappearing from the morning sky.  
  
Yuna and Rikku strolled up the winding dirt path that leads out of Besaid and up to the old stone statue. The sun was still rising slowly above the horizon and a light mist lingered in the air, the diffused shadows of the lush green palms danced across the ground. The morning had a crisp sharp bite to it. The sound of there shoes crunching against the dusty stones; a stray bird's screeching was the only thing that broke the silence off the morning. As they reached the peak of the path weaving its way up, the gentle slope to the old stone statue. As Yuna stood in front of it the defused shadow of the icon stretched past her like a giant sleeping on the ground. Lost in her own thought Yuna had not even noticed the majestic sunrise. From where Rikku stood, she had a commanding view of her surroundings. The ocean was a fiery orange fuelled by the sun. The sharp shadows of besaid stood high in the morning sun giving it an unforgiving look. The sight memorized Rikku as the sun bathed her body and she realised just how beautiful life really was. The cold crisp breeze ruffled her golden blond air sending a cascade of Goosebumps that played across her skin. Rikku turned to Yuna and said "Yunie?" Rikku stared at her cousin waiting when no response appeared Rikku called Yuna's name once again. Yuna snapped out of her dream like state and caught a glimpse of the sunrise "Wow...it's beautiful Rikku" "yes it is" said Rikku as they walked away from the stone statue to following another path.  
  
The grass swayed in the light wind as they walked under yet another large stone ruin, which was decaying in its old age the sunrays found there way through the rather large ruins above them. They walked along the path to where the most beautiful display meet there eyes. Palms leaned over the path shading there way down the narrow path that lead to two waterfalls cascading down the dark brown cliffs with only a ledge of rock and palms splitting the quick flowing waterfall in two. It was a truly beautiful sight. The sunlight hit the white mist at just the right angle sending rainbows through the mist, birds flew overhead letting out playful cry's to one another. They walked along the path to where the first waterfall cascaded down the cliff face the sound was loud but soothing Yuna stood close to it on the wooden bridge allowing the white mist to cover her face. They walked off the bridge. Yuna stared at her feet. She playfully kicked a stone across the ground "Yuna look!" Yuna stared at her cousin and then looked down the path at the most unusual sight to meet her eyes. A small beast with fiery orange fur about a quarter the size of Yuna thundered down the path the orange spiky fur on top of its body waved furiously in the wind it's orange paws hit the ground with incredible force sending dust high into the air. Its little black eyes spotted Yuna and Rikku further up the path its face was a creamy white and a little black nose stood on its dog like face its orang tail had spiky fur on its end "It's a MUMBA!" Yuna said with her mouth opened wide with amazement.  
  
The Mumba skidded to a stop in front of Yuna and made a cute sound Yuna looked at the Mumba. "What's the matter little guy?" Rikku said to the orange beast. It made the same noise and stood up on its hind legs it now was about half the hight of Yuna it stood there with relative ease. "I wonder what's wrong with it." Rikku looked at Yuna and shrugged. The Mumba dropped down on all fours and grabbed the wavy blue material on Yuna's leg, tugging at it, and pointing down at the end of the path. Yuna and Rikku exchanged glances as the Mumba shot off down the path with them in hot pursuit they ran past the thundering waterfall and under the decayed, rock and tuned into a small path with rock walls towering over them grass grew on both sides of the path. The Mumba stood at the edge of a small red ruins which was slowly being reabsorbed by the jungle. The small beast jumped off the edge of the ruin. Yuna and Rikku did the same ignoring the pain that shot through there feet as they hit the grass below. The Mumba stopped at the edge of a steep cliff and water swirled below it. Yuna and Rikku collapsed to the grassy ground with fatigue the Mumba jumped up and down pointing to the water. Yuna was the first to get up and walk over "Rikku look.." Rikku looked down at the water below the cliff.  
  
"What is that?" Rikku stood watching the water swirl around in small whirlpools becoming rougher and murkier the further it went. Blood churned in the water the stench was overwhelming. Yuna's neck hairs stood on end. "Lady Yuna." Yuna froze that voice was of a Guado. Yuna turned her throat constricted she could barely choke out the words "S.Seymour...?" The transparent figure approached Yuna. "Get away from me Seymour." The grass under Seymour's feet did not move. Rikku stared at Yuna "Yunie? What's the matter?" Yuna stared at Rikku and took another step back "YUNIE.!" Yuna's feet broke the earthy substance at the edge of the riven sending her plummeting down to the deadly water below Yuna glanced down to see the water racing up to meet her she then looking back up she noticed the Guado was gone. Rikku ran for Yuna her hand stretched out but Rikku was too late. Yuna fell down to the stinking swirling waters below. The last thing Yuna saw was Rikku's face with tears flowing down her skin. Rikku stared down at the water the Mumba was clearly shocked Rikku watched as Yuna hit the bloody swirling water. Rikku stood up she had green grass stains on her knees her face was burning and her throat tight Rikku held her chest huge racking sobs issued from her throat her hands felt clammy and her stomach tight she fell to the ground. The rotting smell filled her nostrils, the grass surrounded her and the cries of the scared Mumba faded slowly, the darkness engulfed her. 


	2. Mumba

~*~Please note that some spelling might be different for character's and possibly places as I am from Australia things may be spelled differently~*~  
Chapter 2  
  
"Uh…..were…am I?" Yuna looked around the dim room it had only a few foreign paintings on the walls. A cupboard in the corner the room looked, old and musty. Yuna's vision focused and she sat up on the ancient rort iron bed, which looked dirty and old, Yuna held her hand's to her head and looked down at the tattered brown sheet draped across her chest.  
A shadowed figure entered the room and stood over Yuna. The bright light glairing from behind the hooded figure gave the impression of impending doom about to strike from the black abyess. Not a pleasant sight to awaken to. In stark contrast to the sight a voice as sweet as honey said, "Awake at last young lady". "Who are you?" Yuna asked as she squinted at the black figure. "The question is who you are?" Yuna stared at the woman "I am Yuna from the isle of Besaid, the slayer of Sin"   
"What?"   
"Where am I?"   
"You are at Zanarkand." Yuna stared "Wha…what did you just say!?"  
"I said you're in Zanarkand" Yuna laid back down the sound of blood rushing came to her ears and a humming in the background got louder and louder Yuna struggled for air, the coldness of the room was getting worse and the noises louder.  
  
Yuna's eyes snapped open, 'were in Spira's name am I now...the river!' Yuna's eyes darted back and forth the water stung them, she kicked her legs only to find they were stuck in something she leaned down to try and see what caught her foot.  
She pulled a gun out barley visible in the dark water; she aimed down at her foot. She shot at her foot the gun only let out muffled sounds. She kicked free and flung he arms furiously upward and her legs the same. She broke the water's skin and gasped horrid breaths of stale musty air.  
  
A voice echoed in Rikku's ear the blond girl listened intently trying to catch the whispers, 'Rikku what are you doing?' 'Get up Rikku' the voices echoed louder and her mind raced 'Rikku, Yuna needs you'   
'Yuna…needs me?'  
'Yes Rikku get up'  
'No I want to stay hear safe and warm'  
'Rikku get up….'  
'No…just no'  
'Yuna's dieing Rikku'  
'No she's not'  
'She is dieing Rikku….she's dieing' the voice trailed off in to the depths of Rikku's mind.  
Rikku awoke with a jump causing the fiery red Mumba that was helping her up to fall over behind her and Rikku fell on top.   
  
"Sorry" Rikku got off the Mumba and ran to the edge of the grass cliff the smell was worse now and the water churned with excitement, and sure enough below the cliff was a fiend a huge fiend.  
The body was big and serpent like with tentacles coming out of its sides, the mouth was sharp and angular and the teeth jagged and rough, the serpent had a hunched over appearance and its scales were as black as night. Its beady little eyes focused on something in front of it, its breath oozed out in long jagged breathes as if been injured.  
"Yunie…were are you?" Rikku screamed at the top of her voice, she looked at the serpent and saw it flailing about blood covered its lower jaw. "Yunie hang on!"  
  
Rikku ran backward and grabbed her red dagger blades off the side of her yellow belt, she ran for the edge of the cliff her blond plates and beads struck her face and she jumped off.  
She fell twenty feet down on to the fiends head blades pointed downwards. Blood spurted out and made a trail up her face the fiend let out an in human scream one that you would only hear in you nightmares, it cocked its head to one side sending Rikku flying towards the water.   
  
Yuna watched Rikku hit the water blood spoiled Yuna's white top and her skin; she shot from only the one gun as she left the other one on the ocean floor the fiend screamed in pain and threw Yuna against the cliff wall. Yuna let out a cry "Damn you let me go!" Yuna shot at the tentacle that constricted her the gun fire rang clear and echoed off the cliff wall the serpent recoiled and dropped Yuna, she filled her lungs and went under the water and swam to the rock ridden bottom she looked through the darkness for her gun. A cold rush of water shot passed her ear signalling that the fiend was not far behind her. Rikku swam up to her side, passed her the gun, Yuna pointed up, and they swam to the surface.  
  
"Rikku see that orb in the middle of its chest?"  
"Yep"  
"Attack that" bits of rotting flesh surrounded a blood red orb.  
Rikku swam up close and lashed out at the under belly of the fiend. It flailed wildly in protest, whipped them down into the water, and lifted them up and crushed there arms forcing them to drop there weapons. "Ahhhhhh!" Yuna screamed as she felt her bones collapse in on them selves sending pain wave's throughout her body everything around her exploded in to coloured lights, The air went bitter cold and ice formed around them Rikku was in agony as well, she protested deeply to such treatment and screamed curses in Al bhed and English.   
Yuna's arms grew limp and numb and Rikku screaming stoped, Yuna felt an ice like substance flow through her veins. 'Poison' she thought.  
  
The Mumba stood on the cliff edge and watched in horror as his newfound friends were dieing he could make out teeth like things on the tentacles stabbing into there flesh. With out another moment's hesitation the little Mumba shot off in the direction of Besaid.  
  
His fur lashed out in the wind as he thundered through the narrow cliff path the sound echoed off the walls. He ran under a cliff ledge on to a narrow cliff path that had a tremendous drop to the sea he speed over a wooden bridge and skidded to a halt into a cloud of dust a water flan sat in his way.  
It was little; fat with air bubbles in it, the flan eyed the odd animal and struck. It opened its mouth and the flat mouth turned into sharp rows of teeth, and the flat head went into a frenzy of spikes. The Mumba recoiled as it felt moister surround it, the ground went damp, a little pillar of water towered through the Mumba, and a sphere exploded out of the middle of the pillar, water fell to the ground and the Mumba toppled head over heel backwards.   
  
It shook it wet main of now flat fur and lunged at the water flan the Mumbas paw slushed through the middle inflecting very little damage. The flan glared, its pupils shrunk, and its insides bubbles furiously the Mumba looked around and ran backward and skidded the flan was now visibly shaking. The Mumba ran at it and jumped into the air lightning formed and crackled through his wet fur sending sparks flying high into the air the Mumba curled its self into a ball and hit the flan thunder crashed over head and the air quivered lightning cascaded down from the heavens and struck the flan sending rocks and off shoots of lightning everywhere. The flans head tilted back reviling its teeth and it dissolved into pyreflies.  
The Mumba shook its self dry sending water in every direction making him a ball of red and white fur and then he was off in a flash. The Mumba approached the stone statue he shot up the hill to where it stood and sat in its welcoming shade. He caught his breath and ran down a long winding path to Besaid.  
  
The Mumba came to a stop at the entrance of Besaid a sea breeze brushed over his damp fur, he walked cautiously into the village children stoped and stared at this unknown dog like animal, the Mumba eyed them as it approached the centre of the tiny town.   
  
Rikku struggled for air she felt dazed and sore, she looked over and saw Yuna was going pale and the blood stood out on her skin, Rikku felt a slimy thick green tentacle slide up her back and around her neck Rikku shook her head trying to get the tentacle off her neck the smell was bad enough to make her vomit, it slowly wrapped around her neck. 'Oh crap it's gonna choke me!' Rikku swallowed hard and the tentacle got tighter and tighter. Rikku was breathing fast shallow breaths visibly exhaling air, the cliff face was smothered in ice and the wind picked up, she knew something was going to happen something real big……  
  
The world was rambling, spilling its most valuable secrets to Yuna but she could only pick out bits here and there it was faint very faint. It went on for what seemed like an eternity, whispering…calling, Yuna could only see black but sensed everything around her in intricate detail, the wet tentacle that crushed her arms the ice forming all around the open river, she could pick out Rikku's shallow gasps and the water freezing into shape around the light blue cliff walls the serpent howling with some foreign laughter.  
Vivid images flashed violently through her mind.  
Screaming, explosions, a huge grey stone pillar fell sending the rusting plate on top of the sector below.  
The rain hit her hand and left little trace of water thunder crashed overhead, lightning filled the sky, a sword spun down from the clouds the silver blade caught the reflection of lightning it hit the ground with incredible force, a person with a black glove reached for it.   
A girl awoke from a terrible dream and rubbed her eyes dry, she walked over to the window and pushed it open.  
Images of her pilgramige flashed befor her the images were screaming past her then with out warning they stoped and there infront of her was a handsom young man with blond hair stood and reached out to her his lips spoke her name....  
  
Rikku struggled and bit hard into the green tentacle the taste of bitter sea water and blood filled her mouth but she sunk her teeth in deeper and deeper blood filled her mouth and her teeth went red the tentacle recoiled and Rikku vomited. The vomit spilled down her bra and on her cuts she wanted to scream but all she thought of was the horrible taste lingering in her mouth.   
The cold was getting to her she was raised by the fiend and she saw the river the blue was deep and huge icicles covered the top of the river and small ones were scattered Rikku felt her body fly through the air her blond hair whipped her face and was hard with blood, she slammed against the cliff face and slid down and smashed into a tall icicle.  
  
The Mumba pounded the ground with some one behind him they ran and jumped off the ruin sticking out of a little cliff they ran to the edge and stoped the woman walked over and pulled out a large blade.  
Rikku stared up at the woman and simply smiled and whispered "Paine." 


	3. Paine

Chapter 3: Paine  
  
Paine held her long silver blade; the river was ice and the fiend was laughing. Paine surveyed the situation quickly, she jumped down onto the fiends back and slashed it, and the fiend jolted back and Paine lost her balance and hit the hard ice surface below her. "Argh" Paine's voice was strong but soft. She ran towards Rikku slipping a bit along the way, the fiend lashed violently at her but she dodged each time. "Rikku drink this" Paine threw a potion to Rikku. "Thanks" Rikku gulped down the potion and her cuts and bruises healed instantly. "We can't hurt it Paine, its scales are way to strong!" "Look don't worry throw this to Yuna" Paine passed Rikku a thin vial with green liquid in it. "Have you got your result plate Rikku?" Rikku threw the vial at Yuna just before it hit her it dissolved and green rays of light surrounded her, Rikku turned and faced Paine "Yeah. Why?" "Shinra gave this to me" Paine passed a sphere to Rikku it was a deep black and thunder clouds were rolling through it. "It's a black mage sphere!" Rikku exclaimed in shear excitement.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes the coldness had stoped. Her eyes came into focus and she saw the blonde headed girl Rikku and next to her was a lady with grey hair and her eyes were a deep red she wore mostly leather and had a huge sword by her side, She wore black tight mini shorts and thigh high boots that were clipped on to her shorts her hair was a deep grey and was spiked at the top and combed back at the sides, it was Paine. Despite the coldness of the place and the pain flowing through Yuna's body she grabbed her gun. The fiend had her in one tentacle and the other was lashing out at Rikku and Paine. Yuna shot the fiend's eye and blackish mucus oozed out it screamed in tortured pain. She fell to the harsh ice floor. "YUNIE!" Rikku screamed and ran towards her cousin. She grabbed a Hi-Potion and Yuna took it gratefully and drank deeply. Her wounds and cuts and blood healed and disappeared.  
  
"Yunie are you okay?" Rikku gave Yuna a hug. "Yunie, Shinra gave Paine a sphere it's a black mage one!" "Awesome.let's do what we do best!" Yuna grabbed the sphere and Paine came up behind her. "Lets do this!" Paine added "Dress change! BLACK MAGE!"  
  
Yuna held her hand up in the air she dropped the gun from her raised hand. The gun slowed down in mid-air and lingered, the air rippled around the Tiny-Bee handgun and feathers started appearing around it. A pink ring traced down Yuna's body and in its wake left black mage clothing, Yuna swung her staff out ward's and fire danced around her. When the fire cleared it revealed a purple witch type hat with one or two golden rings on the rim of the hat. Her brown hair was still in a long red ribbon. She wore a maroon knee long skirt that had gold metal plates on it. She had a top that was maroon in colour, and draped on her arms were long sleaves she also wore white and blue stockings with jester type shoes.  
  
Rikku held out her red daggers the wind picked up and Rikku's clothes shattered from toe to head and under it was a similar to Yuna's except she wore a mini skirt, she turned and waved her staff and lightning danced around her, she swung her staff and the thunder cleared. Rikku held a staff with an intricate patter crested on the top of it.  
  
Paine held her blade high above her, the air seemed to get dense and she slammed her sword deep into the ground, the ground around Paine exploded high into the air. A green light engulfed her and when it cleared she was also enjoying the comfort and power of a black mage. Ice flew around her and shot up high into the air.  
  
The fiend was dazzled by the light and soon regained its focus and temper. The girls stood in unison as one, it focused their power to hit the fiend, the power grew and the air intensified and Yuna could taste the power in the back of her throat. They stood as one and thunderclouds rolled above them lightning danced on the clouds and shot between them. The ice dome was alive with electricity and the blueness was going an electric yellow. Bits of ice started to crack and fly into the air, thunder crashed overhead.  
  
The fiend's remanding eye turned red and it smashed the ice in front of it, it sent huge cracks through the Blue/yellow River the lightning built and the huge chunks of ice broke off; it groaned in protest.  
  
The girls focused all there power every last bit. The world around them seemed to live on lightning it, crave it, devoured the very site of it. Instantaneously the lightning stoped just as fast as it started, all was quite.  
  
The fiend was still and its tentacle was still in mid swing. The ice hung carefree in the air, the air it's self was thin and crisp. The thunder was quite and the ice was a pale blue, no electric was surging through the ice. A huge thunderclap peeled the sky open, thunder tore the sky up and yet everything was still. Lightning surged the through the clouds and the earth shook with every clap.  
  
Lightning was shooting across the dark sky. A huge bolt of lightning hit the fiend directly in the chest, it surged and twisted and lightning shot off in every direction the ice around shattered from the impact. Countless other little lightning bolts bombarded the serpent like fiend, it screamed and withdrew and shuttered in complete pain. Its inhuman scream was like cold icicles piercing their heads.  
  
The pain was unbearable for Rikku to take her head was swimming and her vision clouded, Rikku stumbled and fell over. She hit the hard moist floor of ice.  
  
Paine turned to Rikku and ran over to her. "Rikku!" Paine grabbed a Hi-Potion; she pored it down Rikku's throat.  
  
Rikku felt her head clear. "Wha?" Rikku's eye's focused her green eyes traced around the fiend was dead and a few colourful pyreflys strayed from its body. Rikku sat up. "Look" Rikku pointed to the fiend, the Yuna and Paine turned to look at the fiend. It exploded into an a-ray of colours pyreflys screamed and moaned as the fled into the forests and ground. The ice disappeared and they feel into the water below it.  
  
They swam out of the lake coughing and spluttering. Yuna was happy though; she couldn't help a grin spread across her beautiful face. 


	4. The Celcius

Chapter 4: The Celcius  
  
Morning had come and Yuna hugged her sheet's, she held them close afraid that the cold air would find a way in. "Get up sleepy head!!!" A blond haired girl with a darkish green mini skirt stood at the end of Yuna's nice warm bed. "Rikku.do you have any idea what time it is?" Yuna said groggily "Yeah actually.its eleven o'clock!" Yuna's eyes snapped open. "YOU'RE KIDDIN!" "Nope" A sly smile curled at the end of Rikku's lips Yuna jumped up out of her blue sheets and ran over to the wardrobe. She changed into her normal Gunner out-fit and placed her two guns into her holsters. She ran to her bedside table and looked at her Al-Bhed clock. She read it and turned around only to find Rikku creeping out the bedroom door. "RIKKU!!!!!!" Yuna ran after her cousin; she jumped down the stairs and out the door following her cousin in hot pursuit.  
  
The Celcius cruised through the morning sky; it was a huge red airship that had a small body with metal spikes going off the back of it, two huge crab looking claws held two wheels, on the underside of the wheels were a huge red metal with golden writing on it. Just above the metal spikes another wheel stuck out from the body on a diagonal angle, it also had red metal covering it. Two long red metal horns came off the body of the ship, and on the top was a huge statue of a seagull.  
  
Yuna shot out of the luxurious bedroom; it had 3 beds and near Yuna's was pictures of her hometown Besaid her sheets were left in a mangled heap. "You get back here!" Yuna cried out Rikku kept running laughing harder her breath nearly depleted. They ran through the engine room and Yuna was close behind her the steam set a hazy mist around the room and Rikku hid using it for cover. Yuna ran passed her. Rikku turned and giggled and ran back to the bedroom. "Were did she go?" Yuna gasped. Yuna walked around the cockpit of the Celcius and sat down on one of the seats. Rikku emerged from the other side of the door holding a book. "Dear Diary," Rikku started aloud Yuna looked up. "GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE THIEF!" Yuna jumped up and snatched the diary out of her hands and ran back to her room. Yuna found a perfect hiding place for her diary. After Yuna made her bed and cleaned up her part of the bedroom she walked back out to the cockpit. Brother was talking to Rikku. "GOOD MORNING YUNA!" Brother said his face went red. Rikku walked past Yuna. "Someone has a crush on you." Rikku brushed past Yuna.  
  
"Good morning Yuna" Dachi walked past Yuna towards the sphere locking machine. Yuna walked up behind Dachi; Dachi was an Al Bhed as well. The cockpit of the Celcius was bright with sunlight and was similar to the other Al Bhed airship she flew on before she killed Sin. It had three platforms sticking out towards the big windshield up the top was the main control panels, Brother sat there he liked to take control of the ship just below that was two other platforms were you could stand and just enjoy the view.  
  
Paine walked into the room she looked around and walked over to Yuna. "What you doing?" Yuna turned around and smiled. "I am waiting for Dachi to find another sphere." "Oh okay" Paine turned around and walked off.  
  
A short while later she came back with a sphere in her hand. "What do we do with this?" Paine gestured to the blue sphere she was holding. Yuna looked at it. "Um you could give it to Shinra" "Okay I will do that" Rikku wandered over "Whatcha got there?" "A sphere" "Oh okay" Rikku took it and walked over to were Shinra was. Shinra was a young Al Bhed kid he was very smart for some one so young. "Here ya go Shinra!" Rikku said rather perkily "Thanks Rikku. I will see what's on it." A gold ring orbited the sphere, Shinra pressed a brass button on it and they both stared into the watery blue of the video sphere.  
  
A strange man walked towards a huge statue, it was a dark and cold place, the sphere picture flicked and jumped, a siren was on in the back ground the cold dark place lit up with red and died out. The man turned; he had blond hair spiking out back wards deep blue eyes, the sphere flicked off. Yuna was standing behind them. "T.. Tidus?" She felt her insides wrench. She stared at the sphere and replayed it over in her mind.  
  
"Yuna?" Yuna turned around Brother was standing there. "Are you okay?" Yuna nodded "Right well anyway I found information on the fiend you fought!" Brother struggled with some words, as he is not completely fluent in English yet. "Really. What news?" "Well it seems that it was a fiend from Mount Gagazet." "That would explain why it froze the place!" Yuna turned around and signalled Paine and Rikku to join her.  
  
Rikku wandered over. "What is it Yunie?" Yuna turned to face Rikku her face radiated excitement. Brother repeated what he had said to Yuna but in Al Bhed. Paine nodded. "So if we go to Mount Gagazet we might be able to find some clues?" Paine caught onto things quickly. Rikku looked at Paine then at Yuna. "Okay look's like we are heading to Mount Gagazet!" Rikku turned to Brother.  
  
Yuna walked back to her room. 'Was that really you in that sphere.. or was it some one else?' Yuna lied down on her bed. 'It looked so much like you.. But it can't be you...you...you.. you' Yuna wiped her eyes and whimpered it was still painful to think about him, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She let out a sigh "Why does it hurt so much" She placed her arm over her eyes wanting the darkness to take her away from the pain, wanting it to take her to her love. "Tidus." 


End file.
